Alaura Lintley
Guardian of |name = Alaura Lintley |race = Human |gender = Female |hair = Purple |eyes = Gold/Ember/Amber |blood type = A |affiliation = Fairy Tail (ruse) |previous affiliation = |mark location = |occupation = |previous occupation = |team = (non-fighting member) |partner = |base of operations = (former) |status = Alive |counterpart = Alaura (Edolas) |magic = |image gallery = yes}} Alaura Lintley is a Mage, a member of the Fairy Tail guild, and a former of . Appearance Alaura is an attractive female with short-ish purple hair and gold/ember/amber eyes (silver in the manga). She keeps the most of her hair up in a bun held with a light purple-colored origami flower, which she made when she was young. Her hair is parted to the sides of her face, though a single strand tends to fall away and cover her nose. She has purple eyeshadow on her eyelids, and a silver stud underneath her lip, both of which she is identifiable by. She wears a outfit which also makes her easily identifiable. She wears a long, black cloak with red clouds on it, which covers the most of her body and has sleeves that extend past her wrists. Her collar is relatively high, generally hiding the bottom half of her face. Underneath this, she wears a back-less, sleeve-less, zip-up blue shirt that is held by a halter-collar around her neck, matching pants that eliminate at her ankles, and a set of darker blue sandals. She possesses a white ring on her right middle finger, which appears to have little to no magical properties. She tends to wear red fingernail and toenail polish. Personality Alaura is generally a calm, and quiet individual. She is shy around others, which is a reason she remains quiet in the company of anyone besides Gajeel. She rarely voices her opinion, claiming she has no rights to have opinions about others. Even when faced with death, she remains calm, which is possibly a reason Gajeel tends to worry about her safety, claiming that she will "let" an opponent kill her. She is unusually submissive to Gajeel's wishes, and will readily do anything that he wants her to, something that has caused her to become one of his most loyal companions. She can be cruel when faced with an opponent, as seen when she killed a man shortly after she was introduced, doing so by stuffing paper down his throat and causing him to choke while she suffocated him. This was later demonstrated once more when she attacked Natsu, as she began suffocated him (albeit her efforts were stopped by Gajeel). She will quickly become angry if someone attacks Gajeel, whether it be physically, emotionally, or even tries to damage his reputation. Despite her sometimes cruel actions, she is commonly stated to have "her heart in the right place" and to be quite kind. This was demonstrated when she defended Erza Scarlet from Laxus Dreyar and only rendered Laxus' companion unconscious, saying that the latter had only been defending what she cared about. She is protective towards Fairy Tail's reputation and its members, often preforming good deeds to help turn Fairy Tail's reputation around. She has been shown scolding the "destructive" members of the organization (ex. Natsu Dragneel), especially when damages to buildings nearby are caused. History Plot Magic and Abilities Magic : A magic that allows Alaura to utilize paper. Alaura's use of the magic is extremely advanced compared to her fellow Paper Magic user, Kamika. She is easily able to turn her body into any number of quantities of square, white paper. In place of using a small black paper to use her magic, she is able to manipulate her own body and other materials around her into becoming the paper required for any number of attacks. Alaura is also able to preform her Magic without any warning "signs" (having to place her hands in a specific style) and was initially thought to be able to use her Magic at will. *'Paper Body': Alaura can turn any part of her body, or her entire body, into paper. The spell can be used as a means of transportation to an area using the wind. The paper can then reconnect to reform her body. The spell can also be used to avoid any attack, although when she turns her body into the paper, the paper can be burned through fire and cause damage to her, unlike Kamika. * Dance of the Camellia: After beginning to turn her body into paper, Alaura can form large, paper wings out of the paper which allow for flight. During which, she can "send" a considerable amount of extremely sharp paper pieces at her opponent in order to destroy them or disable them. This attack seems to be rarely used as she is able to generally defeat her opponents through the general use of her magic. Relationships